dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Denny Levens (Comprehensive Gerosha)
Denny Levens is a reformed former parts supplier and ex-pediatrician in the universe of The Gerosha Chronicles. He is the first husband of Candi Levens and the father of Angie Levens. __TOC__ Fictional character biography See also: Denny's family. Early life Denny Levens was always an intelligent inventor, and was constantly coming up with random accessories and devices in his spare time. Back when he lived in Des Moines, Iowa, he ran an underground parts supply shop. When his first girlfriend Michelle betrays him for Denny's nemesis Travis, Denny is forced to set up camp elsewhere. He spends years in Dirbine and Viron resuming his illegal trade, unaware that the Meethlites are his biggest customers. Moving to Viron When he discovers the true identity of his patrons, he closes shop permanently. This leads Duke Arfaas to feel heavy resentment for Denny. In the mean time, Denny had been pursuing a pediatrics degree from the local Viron University. He begins to sense that the Meethlites are on to him and he wants to run away to another town. However, he gets entangled in affairs he'd prefer not to have after he takes the dangerous gamble of getting himself involved with Candi Flippo. Marriage to Candi Pressing his luck, he tries to start a family life with her, and almost succeeds. Candi rescues the both of them from Gunner more or less on the anniversary of when he saved Candi from walking right into a Meethlite trap. Realizing that with Donte gone he cannot rescue either of them, the two decide that they need each other badly enough to get married. Denny continues to insist upon his plans that he and Candi need to move away, but decides to wait until after Angie is born. This mistake of theirs proves fatal. Candi would have moved away with him, but he didn't want to jeopardize her future career. Kelsea Linney The couple gains an enemy in the form of a psychotic single mother named Kelsea Linney, whose son is never identified by name. With Kelsea's help, the Meethlites take control of Dirbine and decide to make Denny an official target for being killed off by Musaran. Suspicions begin to mount that Denny's wife may be a Centhuen Prototype, causing even more haste in their eyes for a need to dispose of him quickly. Assassination Candi tries in vain to beat Musaran to the Levens family home, and is met with horror when she sees her husband dead. But before she can react, Musaran and Kelsea Linney get into a brief confrontation that ends with Musaran fleeing the scene and Kelsea crashing herself, her son, her car, and the bomb meant for the Levens family straight into the house. The entire house implodes upon the impact, and Candi is left, still pregnant, as the only one to pull herself from the fiery debris. Funeral Denny's official funeral is held a few weeks later, as Candi and Donte have reconciled and rekindled their old relationship. The couple nevertheless holds the Denny and Angie double-funeral in an effort to pay their respects to the dead. Post-mortem Denny appears numerous times to Candi in dreams and visions, often as a sort of spirit-guide to help her re-prioritize things when her life with Donte gets confusing. In Ciem 2, he appears to her twice in dreams to advise her on what to do with her life. He is often depicted as disguising himself to appear colonial, as Candi's first vision of him places her in the early 18th century aboard a wooden ship. Angie appears to have grown into an eight-year-old child, in spite having died fewer than two years ago in the previous story. In the visions, Denny and Angie are depicted as living happily in their small colonial hut with a wood furnace. They seem to only have one depressing thing on their minds ever...waiting for the time when Candi can join them forever. External links * Denny Levens for The Sims 2 at Utterly Sims * Denny Levens for The Sims 3 at Utterly Sims Category: Dozerfleet Comics Category: Gerosha Chronicles Category: Ciem